1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible substrates have often been used in recent years due to the miniaturization and/or thinning of electronic devices. The use of flexible substrates has been achieved in various fields besides the field of typical electronic devices. For example, flexible substrates have been used in mobile devices such as smartphones and also wearable devices.
Wearable devices are required to be able to easily attach to movable parts of a measurement subject (a human body, for example), and to be able to perform sensing in close contact with the measurement subject. Consequently, flexible substrates are required to have sufficient stretchability. A flexible substrate having a serpentine structure is known as prior art (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-294886).